


The Matchmaker

by IvanW



Series: Starfleet Academy [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AdorableJim, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, George Kirk Lives, Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance, ShySPock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Vanik, a half Vulcan, half Human child of Sybok, decides his lonely Uncle Spock, an instructor at Starfleet Academy, needs a companion. Vanik sets out to find him one.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Starfleet Academy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457392
Comments: 169
Kudos: 499





	1. A Request and Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes from a holiday short I wrote in 2019 called Jingle Bells, which can be found under my 2019 25 Days Collection on this site. The short is part of this chapter. Going forward from here, it will be new material (some was published on my blog but not here). I had calls from several readers to make a full fic for this and have decided to do so. It will be from Spock's and Vanik's point of view.

Vanik stood at the edge of the study and watched his father, Sybok, at his desk for some time. His mother was currently not at home, which was why Vanik chose this time to approach his father.

Sybok was not a typical Vulcan father. Or at least Vanik did not think so. He had never had one, so he wasn’t quite certain.

For one thing, Sybok had married a human female. That wasn’t altogether unusual. Sybok’s father, Sarek, had also done so with his second wife. Sybok did not know his grandfather, of course, since he had disowned Sybok for the very reason Vanik knew Sybok was not a typical Vulcan father. Or a typical Vulcan at all.

That suited Vanik well.

He knew of Sarek, both from his father and his uncle, Spock. It was that uncle, in fact, which was to be the subject of Vanik’s important discussion with his father.

Vanik decided he had wasted enough time thinking about his intentions and needed to act. He left his spot by the door and made the long walk to his father’s desk. He stood before it.

Being not a typical Vulcan father, Vanik did not normally address his father formally in the Vulcan way, but generally called him simply ‘Dad’. But this called for a certain amount of formality, Vanik decided.

“Sa-Mekh.”

Not surprisingly, his father did not look up.

Vanik cleared his throat. “Sa-Mekh.”

Sybok put down his writing instrument slowly and carefully. He looked up at Vanik, arched both brows, then leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers.

“Did you just call me Sa-Mekh?”

Vanik nodded. “Indeed. I am pleased that you noticed.”

“It’s highly suspicious.”

“I am merely here to ask for permission.”

His father reached for a coffee cup on his desk, which he picked up, blew on, and then took a sip. “Permission for what?”

“To seek out Uncle Spock to accompany me shopping at the department store.”

“Shopping?”

“As you are aware the Jewish holiday of Hanukkah is fast approaching, and I wish to acquire you and Mom the appropriate presents for the occasion.”

Vanik’s mother, Anoria, was Jewish, and while married to a Vulcan, she still practiced much of the religion, and therefore, Vanik and his father did also, to some extent.

“I see.”

“I have an allowance to acquire them.”

“Yes, I am aware. I’m not sure I want you to spend your allowance on presents for us, though.”

Vanik opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it when his father reached into a drawer in the desk and withdrew a billfold of credits, which he then handed to Vanik.

“Use these.”

“That is most generous of you…Dad.”

His father smirked. “I’m sure your uncle would be very pleased to accompany you.”

Vanik doubted that and he was certain his father was being sarcastic. But having Spock go with him was, of course, part of Vanik’s plan.

“I have a further inquiry.”

“All right.”

“It is regarding your courtship with Mom.”

Sybok blinked at him. He now fingered his beard with one hand and held his coffee cup with the other. “What about it?”

“How did you meet?”

“The usual way.”

Vanik shook his head. “Is not the usual way to be bonded as a child to another Vulcan?”

Not that Vanik had been put through such a thing himself. Fortunately. Sybok being an unusual Vulcan meant Vanik escaped such things. 

His father laughed. “Not the usual Vulcan way, indeed. I meant I met your mother in a bar. On Rigel 2. Or 3. One of the Rigels.”

“A drinking establishment?” he asked doubtfully. He could not exactly enter such a place with his uncle.

“Yes. I was passing through and Anoria worked there at the time. We hit it off.”

“But alcohol…”

“I acquired a taste.”

“Hmm. Uncle Spock would not visit a bar.”

“I agree,” his father said. “But what has he got to do with this, Vanik?”

“Nothing in particular,” Vanik insisted. “Were he to go into a bar, would he approach a female or a male?”

Sybok leaned forward and put his mug back on his desk. “Are you truly asking me about your uncle’s gender preferences?”

Vanik nodded. “I am simply interested in all interactions between humans and Vulcans and other species. It is admirable to learn these things.”

“Sure, sure. But I am not going to tell you that. What I will say is this. If your Uncle Spock finds someone to his interest, he…blushes.”

“Blushes?”

“Indeed. Spock is actually quite shy.”

“Hmm.”

“Vanik, just what are you plotting?”

“Nothing at all, Dad. A simple shopping excursion, only.” Vanik straightened. “May I be excused to approach Uncle Spock?”

“Of course. But do try to stay out of trouble this time.”

“I always endeavor to do so.”

****

“Dashing through the snow, on a one horse open sleigh.”

Vanik stopped in the middle of the store at the sound of the singing. He glanced around for the source of the singing.

“O’er the fields we go, laughing all the way.”

“Vanik? What are you doing?”

For the moment, Vanik ignored his uncle calling for him.

Of course his uncle, Spock, hadn’t even wanted to take him to the department store on Van Ness. He’d agreed, rather impatiently Vanik thought. But since they’d arrived, Spock had been rushing him through the store. At this rate, he would be unable to find gifts for his parents.

“Bells on bob tail ring, making spirits bright.”

Spock reached his side and took his arm. “Come, Vanik, I told you I do not have a lot of time. I have a meeting scheduled and…”

“What does it mean bells on bob tail ring?”

His uncle, tall and regal, gazed down at him. He arched a brow. “To what are you referring?”

“The song. Someone is singing. Can you not hear him? He has a very nice voice.”

Spock shook his head. “I do not have time for this. You told me that you wished to acquire gifts for your parents, though I am at a loss as to why, and…”

“For the holiday.” Vanik sighed. “I know that you and grandfather find the celebration of Terran holidays illogical and a waste, however, just as your mother is, my mother is human, and she does celebrate Hanukkah.” He actually knew little about what his grandfather thought, personally, but from what his father and Uncle had told him, Sarek did not approve.

“And Sybok indulges her.” Spock paused. “And you. Yes, I know.”

“I need eight gifts for each,” Vanik told him.

“ _Eight_?”

Vanik nodded.

“What fun it is to laugh and sing, a sleighing song tonight.”

“There.” Vanik headed to the right.

“Vanik…”

There, standing next to a rack of sweaters, was the man who had, apparently, been singing the Terran tune. He was tall with golden hair and bright blue eyes, his fair skin flushed red, probably from coming inside from the cold.

“Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh.” He stopped and looked down at Vanik. That was when Vanik noticed that the man wore a name tag, **Jim** , and looked like he was possibly an employee of the store. “Oh. Hello.”

Vanik tilted his head. “Hello. Jim.”

Jim looked up and past Vanik to Spock who had come up behind Vanik. He smiled brightly at both of them. “Can I help you?”

Vanik nodded. “Do you work here?”

“I do.”

“That is fortunate,” Vanik said. “My name is Vanik and this is my uncle, Spock.”

Jim’s smile grew brighter. “Spock, Vanik.”

“First, I have a question.”

“Go on.”

“What does bells on bob tail ring mean?”

At this Jim laughed. It was a good laugh and Vanik noticed that his uncle seemed to appreciate it too for he flushed a light green. Spock blushed when he liked someone, Vanik knew.

Aha!

“It’s something they do to the horse. They tie up his tail when he’s leading the sleigh and they hang a bell so it rings when the horse and sleigh move.”

“Oh. That is logical. Then is it really fun to ride in a one horse sleigh?”

Jim laughed again and it had the same effect on Spock and Vanik as before. “I don’t know. I haven’t actually done it.” His blue eyes shined as he glanced at Spock. “I’d be willing to try it someday though.”

Very interesting, Vanik thought. Jim liked Spock, too.

“And finally, as you work here, can you assist me in determining eight appropriate gifts each for my parents for the celebration of Hanukkah?”

Jim looked back at Vanik from gazing long at Spock. “I’d be delighted.”


	2. Ain't it Thrillin'

The man who opened the door to the apartment was not at all who Vanik expected.

The man, brown haired and hazel-eyed, wore a Starfleet cadet’s uniform and a scowl.

“What you want, kid? You selling Vulcan cookies or something?”

Vanik blinked. “What?”

“You are Vulcan, right?”

“No.”

The man’s scowl deepened. “ _No_? Pointy ears. Bowl cut. What then?”

“Technically I am half-Vulcan. And half-Human. And I most certainly am not here to sell cookies. Is this the residence of Jim?”

“Jim? I should have known. Jim, there’s a kid here to see you!”

As the scowling man disappeared, Vanik began to worry. It had not occurred to him that Jim would already have a significant other. He had been quite flirtatious at the store with Vanik’s uncle. He had believed that had shown mutual interest.

He would have to do further research into the romantic behavior of Human males.

To his pleasure though, Jim appeared at the door, likewise wearing a cadet’s uniform. Given that Spock’s uncle taught at the Academy, that would further opportunities for them to interact.

Jim smiled that very bright smile he had. “Vanik? Hey. What are you doing here? And how did you even find me? Come on in. Bones, you can’t just leave a kid standing outside the door.”

Vanik gratefully stepped into the apartment. “Is that man’s name Bones?”

‘Well. Sort of. And don’t mind him. He’s always grumpy.”

“Is he your…special friend?”

“My what?” Jim laughed. “Er. No. I think I get what you mean and no.”

Relieved, Vanik blew out a breath. “As to how I located your apartment, I did research.”

"Hmm. Not sure I like it being that easy to find where I live.”

“It was not. I am particularly capable.”

Jim laughed again. “Okay. What’s up? Something you got for the folks not working or the wrong size?’

“No. Nothing like that. They will be pleased with your selections. They have already been pleased with the first four I have presented them with. I have come to ask you to meet for a one horse open sleigh ride.”

Jim blinked at him. “In…San Francisco?”

“It is at the park. I believe it is supposed to mimic the real experience.”

“Oh.” Jim nodded. “I see.”

“Then you will meet us?”

“Us?”

“My uncle and me.” Vanik paused. “Spock.”

The Human cadet laughed again. “Yeah, I remember your uncle. Sure. I guess. Um, when?”

“Tomorrow evening. At Five O’clock.”

****

“You are to come with me.”

Spock blinked and looked up from the document he was perusing on his terminal in his apartment. He stared at his nephew, Vanik. “How and when did you come in?”

Vanik straightened to his full height. Which was not altogether that high at four feet. The boy was dressed quite casually in jeans and a maroon colored sweater with a snow man on it. Likely purchased by his mother, Anoria, his brother, Sybok’s human wife.

“A moment ago,” Vanik replied.

Spock barely refrained from a most illogical sigh. “You copied my palm print and hacked into the system to acquire entrance.”

Vanik pursed his lips. “Perhaps. Be that as it may, I still require you to come with me.”

“For what purpose?”

“We are meeting Jim.”

“Who is Jim?”

Vanik rolled his eyes. “You know who Jim is. Since you refused to take my advice and inquire into his availability to dine with you, I have been forced to take matters into my own hands. We are meeting him for a one horse open sleigh ride.”

Spock turned fully from his terminal to glare at his nephew. “I did not agree to these plans.”

“I agreed for you. You will need your coat as it is liable to be rather cold when the horse pulls the sleigh. We are meeting at the park as they apparently have such frivolities this time of year to amuse citizens.”

Spock almost still refused for he did not care to be manipulated. But since he did want to see the blond human from the department store again, he didn’t wish to spite himself, so Spock rose to retrieve his coat.

He ignored Vanik’s satisfied look.

The park was, at least, a short walk from Spock’s apartment. They made it in no time, and Jim was already waiting beside a sign that read “Sleigh Rides, 60 credits for 30 minutes.”

Even before they reached Jim, Spock’s pulse had increased at an alarming rate. Jim’s cheeks were red from the cold wind, but his blue eyes shined like the prettiest of crystals. He smiled at them with stunning white teeth.

“Hey there.”

“Hello Jim. Thank you for meeting us,” Vanik spoke up. He clutched Spock’s sleeve. “You recall having made the acquaintance of my uncle, Spock.”

“Yeah. Nice to see you again, Spock.” He turned that smile exclusively on Spock, who felt his own cheeks warm.

“Uh.”

Jim’s gaze remained on him for a second before turning to Vanik rather quizzically. Spock didn’t blame him, but Jim made him rather tong-tied.

Spock looked at the sign instead and directed his words to his nephew. “60 credits for 30 minutes seems unreasonably high.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Jim said. “I’ve got it.”

Vanik shook his head and stepped forward to the man waiting there. “Dad presented me with the credits.”

And before either Spock or Jim could stop him, Vanik paid the driver of their sleigh.

Spock eyed the small seating in the back of the sleigh. It would be tight for two adults let alone two adults with a child.

“After you, Jim,” Vanik said, gesturing to the sleigh.

Jim shrugged slightly and crawled up into the seat, his jeans stretching across his bottom as he maneuvered into it. Not that Spock stared or anything.

Vanik then told him to get in.

Spock did, but the whole while he kept thinking all three of them would not fit. Both he and Jim were fairly tall and…

“Vanik…” Spock knew that it was his nephew who wished to try the sleigh so he was about to volunteer to stay behind and let Vanik ride with Jim.

But then, to his shock, Vanik stepped back.

“Please take them around the park,” Vanik told the sleigh driver.

“Wha—”

But the horse driven sleigh was already in motion. Both Spock and Jim turned as one to look back at the half Vulcan child who waved at them.

Jim then looked at Spock and laughed. “I think that was planned.”

“Most definitely,” Spock agreed.

Jim smiled and for a moment he remained silent as the sleigh traveled through the park. It was more a carriage, at that, for there was no snow or anything. It was still San Francisco, after all.

“Sorry about that,” Jim finally said, softly.

“For what do you apologize?”

“Well. I think your nephew figured out that I kind of like you and so he forced this on you.”

Spock’s heart stuttered in his side. “Only…kind of?”

Jim blinked at him. “What?”

“I was certain that Vanik set this up due to his realization that I am…interested in you.” Spock paused. “As well.”

The smile he received was a blindingly beautiful gift. As was the simply spoken question.

“Yeah?”

Spock looked straight ahead at the park, carefully moving his hand to rest over Jim’s hand, which rested on his thigh. Jim didn’t move his hand away. And in fact turned it upward, until they were palm to palm.

And though it was a different winter song that declared something about it being _thrilling_ , Spock decided that it definitely applied here.

Jim moved closer to him in the seat.

“Yes,” Spock finally answered. “Yes.” 


	3. Awkward Spock

“Vanik, are you even listening to me?”

Vanik reluctantly turned his straying attention back to his mother who sat across from him at the tea shop. They were sharing a pot of green matcha tea.

In between them was a plate of cream puffs. Vanik had already indulged in three of them, but there were four left.

“Yes, Mom.”

She rolled her eyes. “No, you aren’t. Have another cream puff. I got them for you and I’ve eaten two. As it is your dad’s not going to be happy I spoiled your dinner like this.”

Vanik reached for one and then took his hand back. “May I be excused to use the rest room?”

“Oh. Do you need assistance?”

“I have been going to the rest room without assistance for some time. I am not a baby.”

“Fine. Fine. You got up on the wrong side of the bed, young man. Go on.”

Vanik stood up and went to the left where the rest rooms were, but then stopped at a divider between the rest rooms and the next room of the tea shop. As expected, he could see his uncle and Jim at a nearby table.

Jim wore his cadet’s uniform and Spock his professor’s. This was their next date after the one horse open sleigh excursion in the park.

“What kind of tea do you like?” Jim asked.

“All kinds.”

Silence.

Jim smiled at the waitress who took their order for a pot of tea, which Jim ordered.

“Did you want something to go with it? Tea cakes or something?”

“I have no preference.”

Vanik gritted his teeth. If he were near his uncle, he would kick him.

“Just the tea then, thanks,” Jim said.

As Vanik watched, the table relapsed back into silence and Jim stared out the nearby window. What in the world was his uncle doing?

When the waitress brought their tea, Jim turned back to Spock with a tentative smile.

“Your nephew is a cute little boy.”

“Indeed.”

“So. How long have you been in San Francisco?”

“Two years.”

Jim waited. When Spock didn’t continue, he made a slight face, and then reached for the teapot to pour the tea into the two cups.

“What made you decide to leave Vulcan?”

“My father wished for me to join the Vulcan Science Academy.”

“Yeah?”

“I chose to make a different choice.”

Vanik waited. Jim waited. Spock did not continue.

Vanik was seriously getting ready to go over to the table to shake his uncle.

Jim made the little face again and picked up his teacup, his gaze once more drifting to the window and the outside sidewalk.

Vanik did not know much about dating, but he had a feeling that this was absolutely _not_ how it was supposed to be done.

Biting his lip, Vanik knew he’d best return to his own table before his Mom came looking for him. So he turned around and went back, noticing that there were now only three cream puffs on the plate.

Vanik picked one up and bit into it. He let his mother speak about mundane things for several more minutes before he picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth.

“I must use the rest room.”

“What? Again?” She lowered her voice, “Oh, Vanik, is there a problem? Too many cream puffs?”

Vanik felt himself blush. “ _No_. I…simply could not go earlier and I wish to make the attempt once more before we depart.”

She patted his hand. “All right, then. You’ve always had a bit of a shy bladder. I’ll reconcile the bill while you’re gone. We can take the last two cream puffs home to Dad.”

Vanik agreed and excused himself.

He rushed to the same spot, just in time to hear Jim speak.

“Well. This has been…fun. But I really should go. I have a big test tomorrow and should be studying.”

“Academics are important,” Spock spoke stiffly.

Jim smiled. “Yes. I’ll just…”

“I will take care of the bill.”

“Okay. Um.” Jim rose.

Spock hesitated. “Would you like to have dinner tomorrow night?”

Thank Surak, Vanik thought.

“Dinner?”

“Yes. You may choose the location.”

“Okay. Well. Sure. Um. How about Donatello’s on Fourth Street.”

Spock nodded. “At Eighteen hundred hours.”

“All right. I’ll see you then.”

Vanik sighed as he watched Jim leave Spock’s table. Spock deflated as soon as Jim was out of sight. And Vanik could not blame him. This was not going at all well.

His dad had said Spock was shy, but Vanik had not realized just how shy awkward his uncle would be around Jim.

“Vanik? Oh. Hey, it is you.”

Vanik turned around quickly, gaping into the surprised face of Jim.

“Jim. Hello.” Vanik fidgeted. “What…are you doing here?”

“I came to use the bathroom.”

“Oh. Yes, me too. I was…I am on the way back to my mother. We were having tea and cream puffs.”

Jim eyed him and nodded. “Hmm. That’s a coincidence. I was here with your uncle.”

“Indeed that _is_ a coincidence,” Vanik agreed. “A fascinating one. I shouldn’t keep my mother waiting.”

“Okay, well, see you, Vanik.”

“Yes.” Vanik waved, hurrying away. “I certainly hope so.”

****

Spock should not have been surprised to look down and see Vanik standing beside him as he checked himself in the mirror in the bathroom of his apartment. It was becoming all too common to find the boy nearby. He was fond of his nephew, but he would not be all that unhappy if Sybok and Anoria took their leave of Earth with their precocious son in tow.

And yet…he was surprised. Illogically.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded.

“I have come to learn what progress you are making with Jim.”

Spock eyed him balefully. “That is not your business.”

“I believe that it is. Since I am the one who first introduced you to Jim…”

“We became acquainted with Mister Kirk on the same day.”

“And I arranged for your first date.”

“It was an outing, not a date. And you tricked us.”

Vanik shrugged. “You were getting nowhere on your own. You would not invite him somewhere. Which is why I am inquiring as to whether you require my assistance again. You have now been on two dates with Jim, counting the sleigh ride.”

“We rode in a carriage, not a sleigh,” Spock pointed out. “An expensive one at that. It was false advertising.”

“There would be no place in San Francisco to pull a one horse open sleigh so improvisation was required,” Vanik said simply. “Jim did not seem to mind.”

“As he is your elder and you are barely acquainted, you, perhaps, should refer to him as Mister Kirk.”

“On the contrary, he told me when we met his name was Jim. He has not rescinded the personal use of his name.” Vanik paused. “To either of us. Are you not scheduled to have a date with him this evening?”

Spock sighed. “Yes.” He narrowed his eyes. “How is it you know?”

Vanik shrugged. “Merely observing your current behavior has me making a guess that is the case.”

“I am preparing for it now.”

“That is good news. Have you had opportunities to exchange implications of favorable softer emotions?”

Spock blinked, feeling somewhat dizzy with such a convoluted sentence. “I am quite sure that is not your business. Nor is any of the specific details of my interactions with Jim.”

Vanik frowned. “But you do…like him?”

He hesitated only a moment. “Yes.”

“And he likes you?”

It was on the tip of Spock’s tongue to advise the boy to direct that question to Jim, but then he realized Vanik would, and Jim certainly didn’t need to have the boy pestering him with personal inquiries.

“Yes,” Spock replied instead. He was not at all certain that was the case, given their awkward tea date of the day before. He had thought during the carriage ridge and their hand contact, but then…as usual Spock could not think what to say when face to face with Jim. 

He was saved from further invasive inquiry by the blurp of Vanik’s communication device. The boy flipped it open and Spock heard Anoria’s voice.

“Vanik! You ran off again. Get back here right this instant.”

“I am with Uncle…”

“I know where you are. Stop bothering Spock. Come back to the apartment immediately.”

“I will be there soon.” Vanik closed his device and nodded at Spock. “I must go. I hope you have a most productive date with Jim.”

Spock did not reply as his nephew scampered off. Instead he looked at his colognes that had been gifts from his brother and sister-in-law just this past holiday season. He chose one and splashed it on himself.

Then he turned away from the mirror to prepare to meet Jim for their date. 


	4. Donatello's

Spock met Jim at Donatello’s, a restaurant across town not that far from the department store where Jim worked and Spock had first met him. He suspected Jim’s residence was likely in the area as well.

At the time of Vanik’s shopping adventure, Spock had not realized on initial acquaintance of Jim that he was James Kirk, son of George Kirk. Admiral Kirk was extremely well known, of course, for having saved hundreds of lives on the Kelvin on the day of Jim’s birth.

Spock had not personally met Admiral Kirk, but he knew of him.

He had to admit that Jim’s relationship to a high ranking admiral of Starfleet had given him great pause regarding any more contact with him after they’d left the store, Vanik’s pestering notwithstanding. But Jim was…uncommonly attractive and had pushed all of Spock’s buttons. 

Still Spock was still embarrassed that it was Vanik who had arranged their first outing, on the carriage through the park. He had managed to blurt out the invitation for tea at the shop near Spock’s own lodging just before Jim had departed. Jim had readily agreed, but then…Spock had behaved like Spock at the tea shop and had, as Spock’s own mother would say, mucked things up. 

As Spock stepped into the dark interior of the restaurant, he gave pause to wonder about their selection of vegetarian faire, for he very clearly smelled cooking steak. Now was a rather stupid time to consider it.

“May I help you, sir?”

The hostess that approached him was Orion and there was something rather familiar about her, too.

“Oh! Professor Spock!” she exclaimed suddenly and rather loudly. “What a surprise. I have your class at…:

“Yes,” Spock said quickly. “Cadet Gaila.”

She brightened. “That’s right. Would you like a table?”

“I am meeting someone here, but I have an initial query.”

“Sure.”

“Does this establishment have a selection of vegetarian dishes?’

“It does. Don’t you worry, Professor.”

Spock was relieved. “I am here to meet Jim Ki—”

“Oh. Jimmy. Of course. He’s right down there. About three booth’s in.”

“You know Jim?”

“Everyone knows Jimmy. Go ahead, Professor. Someone will be right there.”

There was still so little he knew about the younger man. Obviously. He was not at all certain what ‘everyone knows Jimmy’ was supposed to mean. The truth was Spock found Jim’s extraordinary masculine beauty quite intimidating. He had never known someone as attractive as Jim. And Spock had grown up feeling somewhat awkward, anyway, considering he was not fully accepted by either Humans or Vulcans. This had bothered him in a way it did not seem to bother Vanik. 

For that, Vanik was fortunate, and Spock found himself a little envious of that freedom.

But in any event, because he was still quite shy with Jim, Spock had failed to learn much information about Kirk. Other than knowing his famous origins.

Jim already waited at a booth as Gaila indicated, though he stood up as Spock approached.

“Hi Spock. You’re a little late. Thought maybe I’d been stood up.” He smiled though and retook his seat as Spock sat himself down. 

It was not like Spock to be late and he said so, “I do apologize for my tardiness. It is uncommon.”

Spock would not explain that he had taken extra time to assure his appearance would be appealing. That would be too much illogical information.

“It’s okay,” Jim assured him. He wiggled his nose a bit. “Just glad you’re here. I’m always half expecting that you won’t show.”

Spock frowned slightly. “Why would you expect that?”

Jim smiled somewhat wistfully. “Well. It’s pretty clear that Vanik wanted us to get together. He pushed you into this with machinations. Would you have asked me out if he hadn’t orchestrated things?”

He believed in honesty. “No.”

That wistful smile deepened. “So you see.”

“While it is true I would not have asked you, it is not because I was not interested in you.”

“No?”

Spock could not meet Jim’s gaze. “Quite the opposite. I find you most compelling.”

“Then…why?”

His gaze rose and met those startling blue eyes. “I…do not do well in personal interactions.”

Jim smiled. It was not at all mocking or even amused. It was…gentle. “You mean you’re shy?”

“Yes.” He felt his ears warm. “Yes.”

“You have nothing at all to worry about, Spock,” Jim said then. “I find you compelling too.”

“I had hoped so. But then I did not do well at our afternoon tea date.”

“Nervous?”

“Incredibly so. Since arriving here, I have not had much cause to attend dates.”

Jim’s smile widened further, though his nose twitched again. “How many have you been on?”

Spock cleared his throat, picked up the glass of water in front of his seat, and took a sip, trying not to wince at the taste of San Francisco tap water.

“This is my third.”

Jim laughed, showing those white teeth, and making Spock tingle. “Does that count the park ride and yesterday’s tea?”

“It does.”

“Well, that’s really sweet and you have nothing to be nervous about. I agreed to the sleigh ride in order to see you, though I think Vanik is just about the cutest kid I’ve ever met.”

Spock took another sip of water. “You do not know him well.”

Again that warm laugh.

“And I was happy to go to tea, even though, to be honest, I’m not much of a tea drinker. I just wanted to see you.”

Spock felt his skin flush. “I am…”

“ _Spock_?”

Spock glanced over at the three guests who had suddenly stopped at their booth. One was, the speaker, of course, his brother, Sybok, and there with him was Anoria and Vanik, whose eyes were unnaturally wide, appearing to feign too much innocence.

“Well. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Spock stared hard at Vanik before returning his gaze to Sybok. “What are you three doing here?”

“Hmm? Oh. Vanik, the little tyke, mentioned wanting to go out for dinner tonight. He seemed to recall hearing someone mention this place and…Good lord. Is your face turning purple, young man?”

Spock quickly looked at Jim, who was now pulling on the collar of his shirt. “Jim?”

“Sorry. Just…I’m having trouble breathing. It’s some strange scent that…”

Stricken, Spock gaped. “My…cologne?”

Jim nodded. “I need air.” He scrambled out of the booth and rushed from the restaurant.

Spock noticed Vanik would not look at him. He got up himself.

“Vanik, we will have words.”

He then went out to the lobby. Jim was outside the doors, doubled over and taking in breaths. Gaila was with him.

Spock sighed, bit his lip, and went to the washroom, hoping he could wash most of the cologne off.


	5. The Hospital

Spock stopped at the nurse’s desk to speak with the older Caitian female.

“I understand that Jim Kirk was brought here.”

She snapped her gum. “Oh, yes. Room twelve oh one.”

As Spock turned to head into that direction, he spotted Vanik running down the hall toward him.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded of the boy.

Vanik stopped, caught his breath, and the said, “I heard from Cadet Gaila that Jim had been brought here. Something about a passing aide of Admiral Kirk seeing him in distress outside the restaurant. I wished to see if he was recovering.”

“I am headed to his room at the moment. Where is your father?”

“He is parking the hover car.”

“Vanik, your propensity to interfere is…” Spock stopped. Coming down the hallway toward them was a very tall, muscular blond haired older man that Spock recognize as Admiral George Kirk. He was dressed in a Starfleet dress uniform and held his hat to his side.

Vanik turned to see who Spock was staring at. “Who is that?”

“That is Jim’s father.”

Only a moment after he spoke those words, Admiral Kirk reached them and stopped, smiling slightly.

“Hello. Can you two tell me where room twelve oh one is?”

“We were just going to see Jim ourselves,” Vanik blurted out.

Admiral Kirk glanced down at the boy. “You’re friends of Jim then. I’m his Dad.”

“Yes, sir.” Spock cleared his throat. “I am Spock, Admiral. And this is my nephew, Vanik.”

“Oh. Spock. Yes. Jim has mentioned you.”

This did surprise Spock. “He…has?”

“Definitely. Shall we see how he’s doing?”

“Yes, sir. The room is down this way.”

Admiral Kirk nodded and walked with Spock and Vanik down the hall. “How did this happen, do you know?”

“An allergic reaction to a scent.”

“Ah.”

They stopped outside the room, which had an open door, and Jim was sitting up on a hospital bed.

“Dad! Spock! And hey, kiddo. Come on in. I’m just sitting here bored to death.”

Jim was alone in the room and next to him was what could only be called a sippy cup full of iced water.

“I told them I’m fine, but they decided they had to run some more tests.” He bit his lip. “Gosh, Dad, I’m sorry they bothered you for this. I’m okay.”

“It’s no bother to check up on my son, Jim. Commander Parks told me you were in distress outside of Donatello’s. I was about to insist they shut that place down—”

“Dad.”

“But then Spock, here, told me it was a scent. You always did have an issue with perfume.”

“Men’s cologne,” Vanik offered.

Admiral Kirk smirked and looked at the boy. “Right. Jim’s had a ton of issues with his lungs ever since he had that infection while on Tar…”

“ _Dad_.”

Admiral Kirk cleared his throat and looked a bit sheepish. “Anyway, for a long time. He had asthma even as a baby. Space dust in his newborn lungs? Who knows?”

“You’re embarrassing me, Dad.”

Admiral Kirk chuckled then. “Yeah, sorry, son. You look like you’re going to be fine, though. Are they keeping you overnight?”

“God, I hope not,” Jim grumbled.

“I’ve got a meeting to attend, but I had to check on you. And of course, I need to tell your mother you’re okay.”

“I am. And thanks, Dad. Sorry again you were bothered with this.”

“As I said, not a bother. And I was glad to meet Spock and Vanik.”

“Thank you, Admiral,” Spock said. “The honor was mine.”

The admiral turned to his son. “I’ll see you soon, Jim. Glad you’re okay, and I’ll leave you in their good hands.”

“Okay, bye, Dad.”

Spock watched Admiral Kirk leave before turning to Jim. He inched closer to Jim’s side.

“I, too, am gratified that you are on the mend, Jim.” He paused. “I have thrown the cologne away.”

Jim’s blue eyes sparkled as he laughed. “Well. You didn’t have to do that. I mean it smelled nice but…”

“It caused harm to you. There’s no need to keep it.”

“Well, this is…”

Spock turned to look at his nephew. “It is perhaps wise to seek out your father to take you home now.”

“But…”

“You can see that Jim is going to be all right,” Spock said, firmly.

“Spock is right, Vanik. And it does seem as though Spock’s friend is much improved,” Sybok said from the doorway of Jim’s hospital room. “Come along. There’s a discussion waiting for you.”

Vanik sighed, but nodded. “I am glad you are better, Jim, and I hope to see you real soon.”

Jim smiled at Vanik. “I’m sure you will. Goodnight, Vanik.”

“Goodnight, Jim. Goodnight, Uncle Spock.”

When they were, at last, alone, Spock moved even close to Jim.

“I apologize for the disastrous end to our third date,” Spock said, softly.

“Well. Three half dates really. It’s okay. You didn’t know. But before that, I was having a nice time.”

“As was I.”

“I know you’re shy and all, but do you think you can hold my hand or something? In case I’m overwhelmed.” He grinned and winked.

Spock swallowed and nodded. He knew Jim was teasing, but he still wanted to hold Jim’s hand just the same. He recalled their contact during the ride in the park.

He reached for Jim’s hand and was gratified when Jim reached his hand out at the same time. Their palms touched, and then with a turn, Jim intertwined their fingers.

“That’s much better,” Jim said, breathlessly.

“Yes, I…would agree.”

****

“Come over here, Vanik,” his dad said, drawing him toward a small waiting room in the hospital.

Vanik followed him inside, reluctantly. He hated getting in trouble. Especially with his dad.

Dad closed the door and sat on the small couch. He patted the seat next to him for Vanik to sit with him.

“So, son, will you tell me why you’re so very interested in Spock’s personal life?”

Vanik bit his lip. “I do not want him to be alone.”

“Explain.”

“You and Mom said we might be moving off Earth. I heard you.” Vanik folded his hands in his lap. “Uncle Spock would be in San Francisco alone if we are to leave. His parents are on Vulcan and Grandfather does not speak to him. He…pretends he is not sad that he does not have a companion, but I think he is. And you have said that meeting Mom made you happy, so I thought…”

His Dad suddenly hugged him. “Vanik, you wonderful boy. You are our treasure.”

Vanik made a face and Dad laughed.

“First of all, no decision has been made by your mother and me about whether we are leaving San Francisco. In fact, your mother has been very recently offered a position at Federation headquarters and if she accepts it, we will be here for the foreseeable future. It was only a thought we were discussing. We hadn’t decided to leave.”

Vanik nodded, feeling some relief at that. “Okay.”

“And we are a family. If a big decision like that needs to be made, we will all have a say.”

“Even me?”

“Yes. Even you. And as for your uncle, it is very admirable of you to have such affection for him that you would seek out to make sure he has companionship should we leave.”

“Spock really likes Jim.”

“Yeah?”

“He blushes often.”

Dad nodded. “Then indeed, he must. But fortunately for Spock and for you, I believe that his friend Jim likes him too.”

Vanik smiled. “Do you think so, Dad?”

“I do.” He squeezed Vanik once more and then pulled them both to their feet. “Now. It’s time to leave this place. I promised your mom we would stop and get ice cream on the way home.”

“Strawberry?”

“Sure. Strawberry.” 


	6. Coupling

“Thanks for escorting me home, Spock.”

Jim turned to him as they stopped outside Jim’s apartment door. He wore that soft smile that Spock had come to appreciate more than almost any smile to his memory.

Spock had never believed in love at first sight. It seemed such an illogical notion. And he wasn’t even sure it was true now. But he also couldn’t deny being very much drawn to this particular Human since accompanying Vanik on his shopping trip.

Jim leaned against the closed door, gazing up at Spock through lowered lashes. Spock’s heart rate had increased as he stepped well into Jim’s personal space.

“You are most welcome.”

“Yeah? What else am I welcome to?”

“You are flirting.”

Jim laughed softly. “Yep. Like it?”

Spock felt his face warm. “Yes.”

“Is that why you’re blushing?”

“I am told that I blush when I am attracted to someone.”

Jim’s fists came out then to ball up in Spock’s sweater, near the collar, pulling him closer. Spock’s breath caught.

“I really want to…”

“As do I,” Spock admitted, breathlessly. He pressed his lips to Jim’s, slanting his mouth over the Human’s again and again in the hallway of Jim’s apartment building.

Jim tasted of the vanilla pudding they’d given him at the hospital before he’d been discharged. Spock pressed him back against the door, as his tongue tangled with Jim’s.

Spock had one hand shoved against the door next to Jim’s head and the other he slipped down to grasp a rounded buttock, which Spock found too tempting not to squeeze.

“Spock,” Jim gasped, breaking the kiss long enough to huff a breath across Spock’s face. “Should we…”

“You are only just released from the hospital. Engaging in-in coitus might be premature.”

Jim laughed but it was not mocking or teasing, somehow it was sensual and captivating.

“I’m fine. Even the doctor said so. And you washed all the cologne off.”

“Indeed, I showered after departing the restaurant and before going to the hospital.”

“Don’t you…I mean third date and all.”

“Half dates,” Spock reminded him, but it was only to make Jim use that throaty sexy laugh again and when he succeeded, Spock felt a thrill.

“Right. But I’m dying to—”

“If you need to go back to the hospital—”

“Have you fuck me.” And there was the laugh again. “You know you’re adorably funny. And shy. And awkward. It’s a really heady combination.”

Spock closed his eyes and kissed Jim again, deepening the kiss, and kissing him over and over until long minutes passed where neither of them spoke.

When they broke away once more, Spock asked, “Should we go inside?”

“Yeah. But let me…If Bones is there, it’s going to put a damper on things.”

“Bones?”

“My roommate. Leonard McCoy. He’s…he’s a doctor and goes to the Academy.”

Spock nodded. “Yes, I know him.”

“Hang on.” Jim turned toward the door, punched in a code, and then went inside when it opened. Spock stayed in the hallway, waiting.

Only a moment later, Jim came back to the door. He was grinning.

“It’s okay. Bones left a note. He won’t be home at all tonight. I wondered why he didn’t come flying to the hospital when I was there and now I know. He’s not even home.”

Jim wrapped his fingers around Spock’s wrist and pulled him inside the apartment.

They started kissing again as soon as Jim shoved the door closed. At first, he slammed Spock into the door, as he leaned past Spock to lock the door. Then as he pressed his erection against Spock and with a moan, Spock flipped them, crushing Jim now against the hard surface, even as Jim’s fingers were scrambling to push up the sweater off Spock’s stomach.

“Want you,” Jim gasped against Spock’s open mouth. “Please.”

Spock, breathing harshly, bit out, “Where is your bedroom?”

Jim pulled Spock’s sweater up and over Spock’s head and tossed it aside. He then put his hand in Spock’s waistband. “This way.”

Spock stumbled a little as Jim hurried them through the apartment and to a short hallway with a room on either side. Jim turned right and Spock went with him.

Once inside the bedroom, Spock once more found himself taking charge, pushing Jim toward the large bed situated in the middle of the room. 

Jim was already toeing off his shoes.

Spock pounced on him, once more fusing their mouths together. Jim helped them both get their clothes off, they scattered them everywhere.

And then, as he reached to slide his hands up Jim’s bare torso, Spock thought…

“Lubrication.”

“Huh? Oh. Unnhh. Yeah. Yeah.”

Jim panted. His face was flushed, and his eyes dilated. His tongue darted out to trace his lips and Spock very much wanted to suck that tongue into his own mouth. Jim turned over onto his stomach, giving Spock the amazing view of his rather prominently round butt cheeks and he scooted over to a two drawer cabinet next to the bed. He reached inside and pulled out a small bottle of liquid which he tossed to Spock.

Spock glanced down at it. “Pina colada?”

Jim laughed. “Yeah. Well. It doesn’t really taste like that or, um, anything. Kinda smells like it. A bit.”

Spock arched a brow, felt his face warm once again, knew he was blushing, and couldn’t do anything at all about it.

Well…except.

Spock pounced on Jim once more, covering the Human with his own body and opening the bottle to squeeze out the liquid.

Jim’s eyes were wide and blown, with just the tiniest sliver of neon blue showing and Spock was captivated.

Though Spock had no personal experience with this activity, he knew what he was about, because Vulcans were all about research after all, and as someone who resided alone, he had viewed a few videos.

He inserted two fingers between Jim’s parted legs and into the opening of his ass.

“Ohh.”

It was not a bad sound, so Spock guessed he got it right.

And then after he moved them around inside Jim for a bit, he pulled them out, slicked up his now achingly hard erection, and hoisted himself up and over Jim.

Jim wore that soft smile that Spock was pretty sure he might get to love for the rest of his days.

Spock pushed inside, joining their bodies for the first time. And some day, perhaps, he could even get to join their minds. But he was ahead of himself. And this…this was enough.

“Spock,” Jim groaned as Spock began to thrust inside.

Yes. For now. This was very enough.

****

“Hey.”

Spock kept his eyes closed. They felt very heavy. His leg was entwined with Jim’s legs. His arms wrapped somewhere around Jim’s middle and Jim’s arms wrapped around his. It was a strange mix of limbs, and perhaps even slightly hot and uncomfortable, considering Jim’s body was pouring sweat, but Spock had absolutely no desire to move.

“Hey.”

“Yes, Jim?”

“You sure weren’t shy just now.” And that laugh, warm and effervescent. And Spock fell, he suspected, even more in love.


	7. A Successful Match

Vanik observed his mother putting out the ‘fancy dishes’ as she called them, including, he noted, the enormous water goblets made from crystal, that had, apparently, been passed down through her family for “generations”.

They were old, he concluded.

He sniffed the air and realized he could smell her tomato cream sauce that she served with penne pasta. A particular favorite of his. Also the smell of garlic bread cooking. His stomach growled in anticipation.

He entered the kitchen, curiously, watching her as she prepared an additional tomato sauce, this one, apparently, without the cream.

“Mom? Are we having guests for dinner?”

She glanced at him, her dark hair tied up in a knot at the top of her head, ‘a bun’, she said, and around her waist, an apron. She smiled. “Yes. Your Uncle Spock is coming.”

“Yes?”

“Yep. Oh and he’s bringing a particular friend too.”

Vanik got excited. “ _Jim_? Is he bringing Jim?”

“Hmm?” She stirred the creamy sauce. “I think that was his name. Can you put the cutlery on the table, sweetie? The good set, please. Thanks.”

Vanik would set ten tables if Jim was coming with Spock.

_Yes_.

His plan had worked. And he was just beside himself over it. Perhaps he could even have a career in this field.

Vanik’s Matchmaking Business.

He began to think of the calligraphy he could use for the logo. Vulcan of course, because it was much nicer to look at than ordinary standard.

And as he set the cutlery at each place, cheerfully noting the five settings, he couldn’t help but sing to himself.

“Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make me a match, Find me a find, Catch me a catch  
Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Look through your book, And make me a perfect match.”

“Vanik, are you saying something?” Mom called from the kitchen.

“No!”

The doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!”

Vanik ran to the door, opened it, to see only Spock standing there. With a frown, Vanik pushed his uncle aside to look out into the hallway of the apartment building. Still no one but Spock.

Vanik blinked at Spock. “Where is he?”

“Who?”

“ _Jim_. Where is he? Mom said you were bringing him for dinner.” Vanik bugged his eyes out. “You’ve blown it already, haven’t you?”

“I have…” Spock’s jaw tightened. “You and I are about to have words, Vanik. And no I have not _blown it_. Jim had a prior engagement that left it necessary for us to arrive here separately. I am expecting him to arrive within the next thirty minutes.”

“Oh.” Vanik nodded. “Good.”

“Before he gets here, we need to speak.” Spock entered the apartment. “That smells good.”

“Mom’s making her special creamy tomato sauce with penne and garlic bread. I think she has a separate vegetarian sauce for you.”

Spock nodded. “Let’s speak on the terrace. First I must say hello. Where is my brother?”

“He had a conference call in his study but it will be over for dinner.”

Vanik followed Spock to the kitchen. He was very nervous that Spock might say something to his mom to get him into trouble.

“Good evening, Anoria,” Spock greeted Vanik’s mother. “It is a pleasure to see you tonight and I am grateful for the invitation to dinner and that you included my friend.”

“Spock, it’s wonderful to see you.” She put down the spoon and then came to give Spock a kiss on the cheek, which Vanik noticed, he didn’t even cringe. “Where’s your friend?”

“He will be arriving shortly. Dinner smells good. If you do not mind, I would like to speak with Vanik for a few moments on the terrace.”

“Oh sure. Dinner’s not ready and we have to wait for Sybok and your friend anyway. You have time.”

Vanik sighed regretfully and moved over to the terrace French doors with his Uncle Spock.

Once they were outside, Vanik turned to Spock, ready to defend himself.

“Vanik, I wish to express my appreciation.”

“Well, I…what?” Vanik was certain he had not heard correctly.

“If it were not for your insistence on shopping at the department store before the holidays, and also pursuing asking Jim out on my behalf for the falsely advertised sleigh ride, I would not have the current contentment I have in my life.”

Vanik blew out his held breath. “Then you have Jim as your companion.”

“Yes, in a matter of speaking, if that is your preferred term.”

“What is yours?”

Spock hesitated. “Jim used the term…boyfriends.”

Vanik nodded. “That is acceptable. But I perceive that after your words of appreciation comes a…but.”

Spock arched his brow. “Indeed. Your perception is correct. But…your participation in the obtaining of Jim as my…boyfriend…while appreciated, is no longer required. I have obtained him. I ask that you now refrain from attending my dates, _coincidentally_ showing up during them, or even expressing an interest in their location or activity.”

Vanik opened his mouth.

“Vanik.”

He closed it, sighed, and then nodded. “Very well. Understood. As long as you and Jim come around for visits or even allow me to visit with you on occasion, that is acceptable.”

“Agreed,” Spock replied.

“Spock? Your friend Jim is here,” Mom called from the apartment.

“Jim!” Vanik exclaimed, turning to run back inside.

“Vanik, do try to curb your enthusiasm.”

Vanik, of course, decided to ignore him.

****

“Everything was so good, Anoria,” Jim said, sitting very close to Vanik’s uncle. Which made Vanik have to hide his smile throughout dinner. “That creamy tomato sauce was delicious.”

“Thank you, Jim,” she replied, happily. “It’s so nice to meet Spock’s friend.”

Spock cleared his throat. “Boyfriend.”

Mom laughed. “Yes, of course. I know that, Spock. And he’s super cute.”

Which of course had both Jim and Spock blushing.

Dad just joined Mom in laughing.

“We’ve certainly heard a lot about you, Jim,” Vanik’s Dad interjected. “So you’re enrolled at the Academy?”

“Yes. Command track.”

“How’s that work with Spock being an instructor there?”

“Jim has none of my classes, and of course, will not. We have advised the Academic Board of our personal relationship.”

Vanik smiled at that, pleased with himself. In his head he was once more humming the Matchmaker song.

“Ah, good then. Vanik was very concerned.”

“Concerned?” Jim asked.

Vanik looked at his Dad.

“He didn’t want his favorite Uncle to be lonely.”

“I am his only Uncle,” Spock pointed out.

Jim smiled at Vanik. “That’s very sweet, Vanik. And yep, no reason to be concerned any longer.”

Vanik watched as Jim held out two fingers toward Spock, in what Vanik knew was the _Ozh’esta._

Oh, yes, he had done very well indeed.

“Vanik?”

“Yes, Jim?”

“Are you humming the Matchmaker song from Fiddler on the Roof?”

His Dad and Mom both laughed and Uncle Spock even appeared to be amused.

And this time…Vanik blushed.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little story with Matchmaking Vanik. He's been so much fun to create and to make Jim and Spock happy.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [【翻译】The Matchmaker 执柯作伐](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704290) by [chocolate_bubbletea_explosive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_bubbletea_explosive/pseuds/chocolate_bubbletea_explosive)




End file.
